The present invention is concerned with an ink for use in ink jet printers. The inks used in ink jet printers at the present time have need for improvement in waterfastness, i.e. the printing on a document should be resistant to wet rubbing as, for example, from a moist hand, and should remain legible even after the document has accidentally been exposed to water as, for example, from a flood or spilled water. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.